Quo vadis/Rozdział 52
Okrzyk: "Chrześcijanie dla lwów!", rozlegał się ciągle we wszystkich dzielnicach miasta. W pierwszej chwili nie tylko nikt nie wątpił, że oni byli prawdziwymi sprawcami klęski, ale nikt nie chciał wątpić, albowiem kara ich, miała być zarazem wspaniałą zabawą dla ludu. Lecz rozszerzyło się mniemanie, że klęska nie przybrałaby tak straszliwych rozmiarów, gdyby nie gniew bogów, nakazano więc w świątyniach piacula, czyli ofiary oczyszczalne. Z porady Ksiąg Sybilijskich senat urządził uroczystości i publiczne modły do Wulkana, do Cerery i do Prozerpiny. Matrony składały ofiary Junonie; cała ich procesja udała się aż na brzeg morza, by zaczerpnąć wody i skropić nią posąg bogini. Zamężne niewiasty przygotowywały uczty bogom i nocne czuwania. Cały Rzym oczyszczał się z grzechów, składał ofiary i przejednywał Nieśmiertelnych. A tymczasem wśród zgliszcz wytykano nowe szerokie ulice. Tu i owdzie pozakładano już fundamenta wspaniałych domów, pałaców i świątyń. Przede wszystkim jednak budowano z niesłychanym pośpiechem ogromne drewniane amfiteatra, w których mieli konać chrześcijanie. Zaraz po naradzie w domu Tyberiusza poszły rozkazy do prokonsulów, aby dostarczyli dzikich zwierząt. Tygellinus opustoszył vivaria wszystkich miast italskich, nie wyłączając pomniejszych. W Afryce urządzono z jego polecenia olbrzymie łowy, w których cała miejscowa ludność musiała brać udział. Sprowadzono słonie i tygrysy z Azji, krokodyle i hipopotamy z Nilu, lwy z Atlasu, wilki i niedźwiedzie z Pirenejów, zaciekłe psy z Hibernii, psy molosy z Epiru, bawoły i olbrzymie srogie tury z Germanii. Z powodu ilości uwięzionych igrzyska miały przejść ogromem wszystko, co dotychczas widziano. Cezar zapragnął zatopić wspomnienia pożaru w krwi i upoić nią Rzym, więc nigdy rozlew jej nie zapowiadał się wspanialej. Rozochocony lud pomagał wigilom i pretorianom w pościgu chrześcijan. Nie było to rzeczą trudną, gdyż całe ich gromady, obozując jeszcze wraz z inną ludnością wśród ogrodów - wyznawały głośno swą wiarę. Gdy ich otaczano, klękali i śpiewając pieśni pozwalali się porywać bez oporu. Lecz cierpliwość ich zwiększała tylko gniew ludu, który nie rozumiejąc jej źródła, poczytywał ją za zaciekłość i zatwardziałość w zbrodni. Szał ogarnął prześladowców. Zdarzało się, że czerń wyrywała chrześcijan z rąk pretorianów i rozszarpywała ich rękoma; kobiety ciągnięto za włosy do więzień, dzieciom rozbijano głowy o kamienie. Tysiące ludzi dniem i nocą przebiegało z wyciem ulice. Szukano ofiar wśród zgliszcz, w kominach i w piwnicach. Przed więzieniami wyprawiano przy ogniskach, naokół beczek z winem, bachiczne uczty i tańce. Wieczorami słuchano z upojeniem podobnych do grzmotu ryków, którymi rozbrzmiewało całe miasto. Więzienia przepełnione były tysiącami ludzi, co dzień zaś czerń i pretorianie przypędzali nowe ofiary. Litość zgasła. Zdawało się, że ludzie zapomnieli mówić i w dzikim obłąkaniu zapamiętali tylko jeden okrzyk: "Chrześcijanie dla lwów!" Przyszły dziwnie znojne dni i noce tak duszne, jakich nigdy przedtem nie bywało: samo powietrze było jakby nasiąknięte szałem, krwią, zbrodnią. A owej przebranej mierze okrucieństw odpowiadała również przebrana miara żądzy męczeństwa. Wyznawcy Chrystusa szli dobrowolnie na śmierć lub nawet szukali jej, póki ich nie powstrzymały surowe rozkazy zwierzchników. Z polecenia ich poczęto zbierać się już tylko za miastem, w podziemiach na drodze Appijskiej i w winnicach podmiejskich należących do patrycjuszów chrześcijan, spośród których nie uwięziono dotąd nikogo. Na Palatynie wiedziano doskonale, że do wyznawców Chrystusa należą: i Flawiusz, i Domitylla, i Pomponia Grecyna, i Korneliusz Pudens, i Winicjusz; sam cezar obawiał się jednak, że czerń nie da wmówić w siebie, by tacy ludzie podpalili Rzym, że zaś chodziło przede wszystkim o przekonanie ludu, więc karę i zemstę odłożono na dni dalsze. Inni mniemali, że owych patrycjuszów ocalił wpływ Akte. Mniemanie było błędne. Petroniusz, po rozstaniu się z Winicjuszem, udał się wprawdzie do Akte o pomoc dla Ligii, lecz ona mogła mu ofiarować jeno łzy, żyła bowiem w zapomnieniu i w bólu, o tyle tylko cierpiana, o ile kryła się przed Poppeą i cezarem. Odwiedziła jednak Ligię w więzieniu, przyniosła jej odzież i żywność, a nade wszystko ochroniła ją tym bardziej od zniewag ze strony i tak już przekupionych stróżów więziennych. Wszelako Petroniusz nie mogąc zapomnieć, że gdyby nie on i nie jego pomysły odebrania Ligii z domu Aulusów, to prawdopodobnie nie byłaby obecnie w więzieniu, a prócz tego pragnąc wygrać grę z Tygellinem nie szczędził czasu ni zabiegów. W ciągu kilku dni widział się z Seneką, z Domicjuszem Afrem, z Kryspinillą, przez którą chciał trafić do Poppei, z Terpnosem, z Diodorem, z pięknym Pitagorasem, a na koniec z Aliturem i Parysem, którym zazwyczaj nie odmawiał cezar niczego. Za pomocą Chryzotemis, która była obecnie kochanką Watyniusza, starał sobie zjednać nawet i jego pomoc, nie szczędząc i jemu, i innym zarówno obietnic, jak pieniędzy. Lecz wszystkie te usiłowania pozostały bez skutku. Seneka, niepewny własnego jutra, począł mu przekładać, że chrześcijanie, jeśli nawet istotnie nie spalili Rzymu, powinni być wytępieni dla jego dobra, słowem, usprawiedliwiał przyszłą rzeź racją stanu. Terpnos i Diodor wzięli pieniądze i nie uczynili w zamian nic. Watyniusz doniósł cezarowi, że usiłowano go przekupić. Jeden tylko Aliturus, który z początku wrogo usposobiony dla chrześcijan, żałował ich obecnie, ośmielił się wspomnieć cezarowi o uwięzionej dziewczynie i prosić za nią, lecz nie otrzymał nic prócz odpowiedzi: - Zali mniemasz, że mniejszą mam duszę niż Brutus, który dla dobra Rzymu nie oszczędził własnych synów? I gdy powtórzył tę odpowiedź Petroniuszowi, ten rzekł: - Skoro znalazł porównanie z Brutusem, to nie ma już ratunku. Żal mu jednak było Winicjusza i brał go strach, czy on nie targnie się na własne życie. "Teraz - mówił sobie - podtrzymują go jeszcze zabiegi, które czyni dla jej ratunku, jej widok i sama męka, lecz gdy wszystkie sposoby zawiodą i zgaśnie ostatnia iskra nadziei, na Kastora! on jej nie przeżyje i rzuci się na miecz." Petroniusz pojmował nawet lepiej, że można tak skończyć, niż że można tak pokochać i tak cierpieć. Tymczasem Winicjusz czynił jeszcze wszystko, na co mógł zdobyć się jego umysł, by uratować Ligię. Odwiedzał augustianów i on, tak niegdyś dumny, żebrał teraz ich pomocy. Przez Witeliusza ofiarował Tygellinowi swoje ziemie sycylijskie i wszystko, czego by zażądał. Tygellinus jednak, nie chcąc zapewne narazić się Auguście, odmówił. Pójść do samego cezara, objąć mu kolana i błagać nie prowadziło do niczego. Winicjusz chciał wprawdzie i to uczynić, lecz Petroniusz usłyszawszy o zamiarze zapytał: - A jeśli ci odmówi, jeśli odpowie żartem lub groźbą bezecną, co uczynisz? Na to rysy Winicjusza ściągnęły się bólem i wściekłością, a ze zwartych szczęk począł się wydobywać zgrzyt. - Tak! - rzekł Petroniusz. - Dlatego ci odradzam. Zamkniesz wszystkie drogi ocalenia! Lecz Winicjusz pohamował się i wodząc dłonią po czole pokrytym zimnym potem, rzekł: - Nie! nie! Jestem chrześcijaninem!... - I zapomnisz o tym, jak zapomniałeś przed chwilą. Masz prawo zgubić siebie, ale nie ją. Pamiętaj, przez co przeszła przed śmiercią córka Sejana. I tak mówiąc nie był zupełnie szczerym, chodziło mu bowiem więcej o Winicjusza niż o Ligię. Ale wiedział, że niczym nie powstrzyma go tak od niebezpiecznego kroku, jak przedstawiając mu, że mógłby on przynieść nieodwołalną zgubę Ligii. Zresztą miał słuszność, gdyż na Palatynie przewidywano przyjście młodego trybuna i przedsięwzięto odpowiednie środki ostrożności. Jednakże męka Winicjusza przeszła wszystko, co siły ludzkie znieść mogą. Od chwili gdy Ligia była uwięziona i gdy padł na nią blask przyszłego męczeństwa, nie tylko pokochał ją stokroć więcej, ale po prostu począł jej oddawać w duszy cześć niemal religijną, jakby nadziemskiej istocie. A teraz na myśl, że tę istotę i ukochaną, i zarazem świętą musi stracić, i że prócz śmierci spaść mogą na nią męczarnie od samej śmierci, straszniejsze; krew stygła mu w żyłach, dusza zmieniała się w jeden jęk, mieszały się zmysły. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że czaszkę wypełnia mu żywy ogień, który ją spali lub rozsadzi. Przestał rozumieć, co się dzieje, przestał rozumieć, dlaczego Chrystus, ów miłosierny, ów Bóg, nie przychodzi w pomoc swym wyznawcom, dlaczego okopcone mury Palatynu nie zapadają się pod ziemię, a z nimi razem Nero, augustianie, obóz pretorianów i całe to miasto zbrodni. Mniemał, że nie może i nie powinno być inaczej i że to wszystko, na co patrzą jego oczy, od czego łamie się dusza i skowyczy serce, to sen. Lecz ryk zwierząt mówił mu, że to rzeczywistość; huk siekier, spod których wyrastały areny, mówił mu, że to rzeczywistość, a potwierdzały ją wycie ludu i przepełnione więzienia. Wówczas przerażała się w nim wiara w Chrystusa i to przerażenie było nową męką, może ze wszystkich najstraszniejszą. A tymczasem Petroniusz mówił mu: - Pamiętaj, przez co przed śmiercią przeszła córka Sejana. góra strony Quo vadis 52